


Finding Peace

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellarke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e13 The Blood of Sanctum, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mourning, Post-Season/Series 06, Sad Clarke, Season seven never happened!, Season/Series 06, Tickle Fights, because we need some positive bellarke moments, minor fluff, supportive bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: After the maddening situation of overcoming their latest foe, The Primes, it was time for those of Earth to settle down and build their new lives on Sanctum.This is completely ignoring all of season 7 because it is not only horrible and badly written, but it could not have been more OOC and a joke than it is. In my opinion/ headcanon The 100 ended after Bellamy comforted Clarke in season 6.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the latest Episode came out and I just can't take what the show has become. Its a mess, and unfair,and a lot is wrong. But luckily fanfiction exists and so does Kass Morgan's books! Where canon screws up, there is other ways to cheer up and feel happy for your ships :) I hope you all enjoy this fic on bellarke and the show ending after season 6!
> 
> Its a little complement on how the first episode went for season seven, to kind of mix up canon with fiction. Think what y'all will and enjoy!

After the gathering and reunion between those of Sanctum and those of Earth, the bodies left behind, as well as the debris and ash, were discarded and taken care of. Russel Prime was seen to and arrested for his crimes while Clarke herself left Sanctum palace and all its glory for the outskirts of the land. Simone Prime had a house reserved there, similar to her farmhouse on Earth before the bombs. Its there Clarke takes Madi to check on her and stay. Its there Clarke dwells on the recent events.

Bellamy was meant to leave the land to follow Gabriel, Echo, and Octavia to the woods to see what the strange new tattoo meant that was on Octavia's back, but having heard of the tragic fate that befell Abby Griffin, he knew he couldn't leave Clarke alone. He told Echo he would meet them later on, that is if he could make it before dark. But both knew he wouldn't. He needed to be by Clarke's side.

She's been through too much too soon, and after it all she was going to break. Her head was chaotic and out of control, and her heart was shattered. Bellamy knew precisely what he needed to do.

He makes his way to the farmhouse and finds Madi, alone, outside playing with Picasso. Madi was okay, Sheidheda was destroyed with the flame and she was okay. Much to Bellamy's relief that was at lest one Griffin doing well, but where was the second? Curiously he looks around but doesn't find Clarke. He checks once more before being certain she was not outside.

"Madi?" The child stops tossing the ball and looks to Bellamy before sprinting off at full speed.

"Bellamy!" She crashes into him with enough force to make him step back. He bites back a laughs while he holds her tightly.

"Hey kid."She chuckles and pulls away before her expression drops. It wasn't hard to figure out why he was here.

"She's inside. She won't leave her room."

"Okay." Was all he could say. Madi gives him a sympathetic look while he walks towards the door and inside the house.

The structure was all he could have imagined. It was as if he stepped into an old Earth film from the Arks archives. The house was too unreal. Everything was light and comforting, it was all inviting and honey. Bellamy had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and to his surprise he wasn't.

Bellamy steps forward and makes his way through the house to find a staircase, one he assumes leads upstairs to the bedrooms.   
As he steps upstairs the wood beneath creaks and echoes through the silence of the home. Bellamy curses under his breath, though he want trying to be sneaky, he still didn't want to put Clarke on alert.

One upstairs he looks down the hall and finds several closed doors. To know which one Clarke was in he would have to open them all, or so he thought. A quiet noise from the farthest door down the hall draws his attention. As he steps closer and press his ear to the door he can hear sniffling and weeping. Bellamy reaches out and gently taps on the door, and instantly the noise inside stops.

"Clarke?" He calls out, but she doesn't respond. Instead he hears shuffling and more sniffling. "Clarke you okay?" He tries the door but finds it locked.

"I'm fine, Bellamy." She finally says, but he can hear the strain in her voice.

"Clarke." He almost pleads. "Can you open the door?" He twist the knob but it doesn't open. She still has it locked.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Her voice is a bit stronger but Bellamy knows better.

Instead of responding or pushing any further, Bellamy sighs and steps away. He makes sure to make enough noise for her to think he's left. And once he does Clarke begins to sleep again. There's only so much he can do for her now.

He gives her space, knowing she needs it, but soon he knows she will need to talk. Or yell or anything to help her deal with this. But for now he'll give her space.

**~~~**

As night falls Clarke still hadn't come out of the room. She never made it downstairs to eat the soup Gaia had made, or to greet the others as they made their way to the house and picked out their own rooms. She never came down to say goodnight to Madi either.

"Bellamy." The little Griffin calls from the dining room table. She was putting away her sketch book and pencils before going to bed. She had a look in her eyes as she looked to him, and Bellamy instantly knew what was being unsaid.

Take care of her. Make sure she's okay.

He nods he will before embracing Madi and seeing her off to bed. She smiles tearfully before going to her room, the soft click of the door echoing behind her.

Once she is away and Bellamy is sure everyone else is in bed, he goes back to Clarke's room again. To his surprise he finds it unlocked. The door itself was still shut, but when he tries to twist the knob, it opens. He steps inside with hesitation, cautious looking inside before fully standing in the room. Bellamy takes in as much as he can before a familiar head of short blonde hair catches his eye. Clarke.

In an instant his legs move before his brain catches up. She was sitting a desk in the farthest part of the room, still in her clothes, with her hair unruly and head down.

"I told you I'm fine." She mumbles, catching him by surprise, though it shouldn't have. Of course Clarke knew he would come back.

"Yeah I heard you. But that doesn't mean I believe you." Clarke shifts in her seat and tenses up, tightening her arms around her head as it lays on the desk.

"Just go, Bellamy." Clarke protests weakly, but he doesn't listen.

Instead of leaving the room, Bellamy steps closer and tugs at her arms to break the hold. Clarke makes a small noise in protest but doesn't put up much of a fight as she lifts her head. Her eyes are red and puffy, tears stain her cheeks, and her face is filled with an expression that could only be described as exhausted. She is physically and mentally drained, she hasn't ate or drank in days, and she is trying to bare it all alone.

With a sigh Bellamy massages her shoulders before taking her hands in his to tug at them, but she doesn't budge.

"Bellamy stop." She sighs not fully pushing him away. He pulls at her hands again causing her to stand and she huffs a breath in defiance. "Bell..." Her voice is soft and low, as well as dry from crying too much without hydration. Bellamy makes a mental note to get her water before she goes to sleep.

"Come on, Princess." He says airily while tugging at her hands. As he does her feet stop mid-movement.

"What?" Bellamy stops as well to look at her, his brow furrowed. Her tone is an octave higher as it squeaks; shes surprised.

"What?"

"You just-" Clarke shakes her head as she looks at him in bewilderment. She didn't miss hear him. He said what he said. "Bellamy... you haven't called me that in years!"

For a moment he is confused. he thinks back to what he had said before a metaphorical light appears in his mind. Bellamy called Clarke princess. He laughs at the sentiment before settling down. Everyone was asleep of heading that way and he didn't want to wake them up.

"I guess I should rectify that huh?"

Clarke chuckles dryly as she shakes her head. To think of how far they've come from their days on the drop ship. And now here they were on a planet over a hundred years from Earth. Bellamy pulls at her hands again interrupting her thoughts, and she doesn't pull back. Instead he leads her to her bed and stands, waiting.

"What?" Bellamy shakes his head.

"You need sleep, Clarke."

"I said-"

"You're fine? Yeah. I heard. But like I said, I don't believe you." Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms as she glares from him to the bed. "You need rest, princess. And tomorrow I'm going to make sure you eat something."

"Why? You don't need to do so much, Bellamy. I'm okay." He gives her a look to say she was crazy, and all she could do in response was sigh.

"Just get in the bed, Clarke." He pleads, but she shakes her head.

"No."

In a sudden motion of movement Bellamy reaches for her waist and pulls her to him, his fingers ghosting the skin of her hips. She squeaks in surprise and defiantly pushes him away. Bellamy blinks momentarily before realizing what just happened. He tickled Clarke.

With a mischievous glint in his eye he reaches for her again, but Clarke expects it this time. She jumps back with her arms outstretched, but Bellamy weaves around her and attacks her from the back.

"Ah!" She jumps and he covers her mouth while teasing her skin again. Clarke jerks her body and and starts laughing, and its music to Bellamy's ear. "No! B-Bell- st-stop!"

Clarke tries to protest but her words shake as she stops to laugh over and over again. She tries to squirm away but is trapped in his arms. She wiggles in his embrace and uses her weight to break free, but falls on the bed in an attempt to escape. As she catches her breath Clarke crawls to the other side, but not before Bellamy hops on and entraps her again.

"EEK!" She squeaks while he tickles her again. Clarke tries to throw herself away from him but it was no use. "B-Bell'my!"

"Shhh you'll wake everyone up." He whispers, making her glare.

"Then stop-" She bites her lower lip and tries to hold back another round of laughter as his hands go a little further on her stomach and ribs. Clarke kicks and pushes at his chest, even tries to roll over to escape, but nothing works.

Bellamy eventually pins her underneath him and continues while she laughs and squirms away. Clarke pushes at his hands and his chest before he catches both of her wrist in one of his hands.

"Not that easy, princess." Clarke looks up at him as his voice lowers and she notices the darkness that takes over his eyes. Her heart skips a beat as her throat tightens before his free hand attacks her again.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cackles. He doesn't stop until the door behind them opens.

"What the fu-"

"Clarke!? Bell?!"

Both Clarke and Bellamy freeze momentarily before he rolls off of her as if she were burning to touch. As he does they both see clearly who was at the door, Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Raven, and a half asleep Madi with sudden wide eyes.

Clarke's eyes widen before she jumps away from Bellamy and stands.

"Hey." She says, and the other stare on, glancing between the two.

"Hey? Seriously? That the best you can do?" Raven says half tease half shock.

"What? We- he just-" Clarke stutters before looking to Bellamy for assistance. They weren't doing anything wrong. Why was this so hard to explain?

"Isn't it a bit late for...'wrestling'?" Murphy says with a slight smirk before discreetly stepping in front of Madi. She doesn't understand at first but when she catches on she shivers and mumbles.

"Gross!" Clarke flusters at this and looks at her daughter.

"That is **not** what happened!" The other look to each other before giving Bellamy and Clarke an unamused look.

"Sure we'll go with that."

"Not funny Murphy." Bellamy glares.

They all stand around in awkward silence before Clarke crosses her arms and arches her brow. "Are you all going to keep standing there or can I sleep?"

"Sure... sleep. Is that what they call it now?" Octavia jabs and both Clarke and Bellamy look her way.

"O..." He warns, but she simply laughs.

"Its good to be home big brother." She grins before walking off. When did she even get there? He thinks to himself, but never comes up with an answer. She must have just gotten back with the others.

Murphy, Emori, and Raven follow Octavia back to their separate bedrooms leaving Madi behind. She looks between Clarke and Bellamy for a few moments before smirking and shaking her head. "About time. Still gross though!" she yells out from down the hall to her room.

Clarke groans and runs her hands over her face before sitting down on the bed with a 'plop'. Bellamy watches her slump over and run her hands in her hair with frustration. She really can't catch a break. Bellamy kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

She's tense, cold, and shivering. Though Bellamy fears all of this has nothing to do with the temperature of the room. She was in pain, emotionally and physically, but was holding back. Given her intense resurrection and CPR session, it was understandable. But then she dove right in to pretend to be Josephine only to have to bring back Madi and discover Abby was killed by Russel. Clarke had to float her mother's corrupt body and watch, just like her father.

It was cruel and unfair and Bellamy wished he could take it all back, but he can't. This is their reality and he needed to help Clarke see it through.

Clarke turns her hand over in his and claps their fingers, squeezing lightly. Their eyes meet momentarily before he stands and nudges her back, this time she doesn't put up a fight. She rest her head on the pillow and looks up at Bellamy, their hand still clasped.

"Can you... stay? I don't really wanna be alone right now." To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but it doesn't last long on his part. 

"Anything, princess." He smirks, causing her to retaliate and shove his shoulder as he climbs in next to her.

"Ass." Despite her words and the darkness of the room, Bellamy can see her smile.

"And yet you still can't get enough of me." He teases and she shoves him harsher before chuckling.

She sits up and leans on her left elbow to look down at him, analyzing his face. Bellamy looks up at her before reaching out and tugging her down. Clarke sighs softly as her head lays across his chest, her ear pressed against his heart. She places her right hand there and feels it under her touch.

It doesn't take long for her breathing to even out as she quickly falls asleep. Bellamy's heart beat was music to her ears.  
  


**~~~**

Clarke needed all the rest she could get. Bellamy eases her off of him while he walks to the door. He peers over his shoulder once more before gently closing it behind him. He'll go downstairs and get breakfast to bring up to her for when she wakes.He know she's in no mood to be around everyone, especially after last night. Too much was going on and she didn't need to be teased in addition with her pain.

As Bellamy makes his way down the stairs he finds the table already set with Madi, Octavia, and Gabriel sitting at the table with food on plates. Indra and Gaia were standing in the kitchen getting their own servings when Bellamy appeared. Octavia chuckles lightly as she looks behind him, then directly at her brother. 

"So... where's Clarke? Did you two sleep well?"

"Knock it off, O." He warns, which only amuses her more. Madi fake gags but laughs nonetheless while the others share a knowing smirk Bellamy was apparently out of the loop of. 

"Seriously though, where is she?"

"She's still asleep. After everything... she needs it." They all nod in agreement as he walks into the kitchen to grab the plates and set food on them. "When did you get back by the way? You just showed up out of thin air last night."

"Yeah we just came back actually, when we found you two" Octavia says still looking with teasing mischief in her eye. Bellamy rolls his eyes and gestures for her to move on. "The anomaly is some kind of worm hole. Hope, Diyoza's daughter, came through and so did Diyoza. We were there for ten years but... when I found a way back to Sanctum to find you I lost my memory. Hence where I got the tattoo on my back."

"Its because of time fluctuations in the anomaly. When you travel between worlds you-"

"Yeah yeah, anyway," Octavia interrupts Gabriel to prevent everyone from dying of boredom over the science while she finishes her story. "Hope came through and hugged my legs while Diyoza came through as well. They're staying here but since they did travel between worlds, and we got back late, they're still asleep."

"Great..." He says. With everything that has happened in recent weeks he really shouldn't be surprised or struggle to grasp the concept of world hopping or loss of memory through time. And yet, Bellamy is confused. But there isn't time for questions, not right now. He needed to get some food to Clarke before she could protest and find a task to distract herself.

As he continues to move around in the kitchen, a noise comes from the hall. Someone was awake, and it wasn't Murphy and Emori, or Echo, or Diyoza... Shit. 

"Clarke!" Madi jumps from her seat and wraps her arms around her before she enters the room fully.

"Oh! Madi. Hey." She smile at her daughter briefly, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Good morning."

Madi pulls away for a moment to look at Clarke, really look at her before asking if she was okay, which was of course answered with a dull answer. She says she is fine, but one look from Bellamy and Clarke has to look away. He knows her too well. The only reason he doesn't call her out on her lie is because of Gaia and Indra talking while walking in the room. 

Indra says Madi needs to speak to wonkru. Its been days and they haven't heard from their commander. Gaia sighs in frustration while Clarke stands still, her arms crossed over her chest with a blank expression.

While wonkru did need to stay united and strong, Madi also needed the break. She just got Clarke back after everything that happened. She finally is living in peace and enjoying her life as a child. The flame is destroyed, and rightfully so. This was the time for Mad to live her life without the responsibility as commander. Indra tries to convince Gaia that Madi still needed to speak with them, but she wasn't budging.

Clarke is silent the entire time, watching the exchange, before grabbing her plate from Bellamy and speaking up. "Madi stays. She's a child and needs to enjoy it. No more commander responsibilities. For now let her live her life." They all look to her in amazement mixed with bewilderment. That was the most Clarke had said since they landed on the ship and returned to Sanctum. "What?" She glances at them all and they look away sheepishly, caught staring. 

"What smells so g-Clarke? Hey!" Jackson walks in and embraces her. She returns the sentiment. "How you holding up?" She attempts to smile and repeats the same words she had to Madi. 

"I'm fine."

"Thats good," He smiles tearfully at her and for a moment they both have a silent exchange. _I miss her too._

Miller side hugs Jackson and cheers him up just in time, and Clarke puts up her walls again. Bellamy notices and nudges her shoulder. She jumps slightly, not having noticed him walk towards her, but she relaxes soon enough by his touch.

After breakfast and having enjoyed a quiet morning, it was time to deal with reality. There may be some peace for those in the farm house, but there was chaos ready to erupt in Sanctum. After the exposure of the Primes and desolation of the faith, another war was on the brink. Things were changing rapidly, and not everyone was ready. Those still loyal to the Primes were against the children of Gabriel and those from Earth. And who was to say how the Eligius prisoners would respond to being awakened to help with this new society?

Clarke and the others weren't planning on staying in Sanctum's boarder forever, instead they were planning on building their own home, but for the time being, until everything was built and known on how to survive on the moon, those from Earth would stay in Sanctum. It would be difficult with keeping the peace and dealing with the last remaining Prime, Russel. Those faithful to him were trying to uprise while the Children of Gabriel fought back in retaliation.

They needed guidance, a leader, to see everything through. And as always Clarke was looked up to.

Everyone makes their way to Sanctum at separate times, leaving Bellamy and Clarke the last ones to leave. Clarke was changing outfits and a dark jacket before walking outside, nearly running into Bellamy. He stood on the porch waiting for her. She silently thanks him before walking past him, but he stops her with a gentle hand grasping her arm.

Clarke glances down at her arm where Bellamy's hand rests. Silence envelops around them as a trance falls between them. Their eyes meet, her deep blue and his dark brown, a quiet unspoken conversation in their midst.

"Bellamy we have to go." Clarke finally says, but he doesn't budge.

"Promise me you won't do anything drastic."

"Bell-" she starts to say with a sigh, but he interrupts her.

"No, Clarke. Promise me." Clarke takes a moment to look at him, really look at him, and see the sincere fear and worry edged in his face.

"I promise." Bellamy takes another moment of holding her before letting go. "I have you remember?"

Bellamy doubles back for a moment before smiling. The heart and the head. Without one the other is nothing, nothing but chaos. He is her heart, the balance to her head, and Clarke knows hell help her along the way. Today is going to be hard, extremely so, but with Bellamy by her side she knows she can get through it. Always.

"Together?" He asks, offering his hand, and Clarke doesn't hesitate to take it.

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue, Idk. Once season 7 is available on Netflix I may do a complete rewrite based on this story line. We'll see :) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
